


Of Loyalty and Love

by Selvaria



Series: Of Loyalty and Love [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confession, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Imperial Reader, Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Other, Overthinking, Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Temptation, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selvaria/pseuds/Selvaria
Summary: A wolf in sheep’s clothing, you bide your time waiting for the right moment to strike, but you never anticipated that your own personal feelings would stand in the way of your duty. Now faced with the decision to kill or be killed, how will you deal with the one man who has managed to make a mess of your heart without even trying?
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Of Loyalty and Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578103
Kudos: 38





	Of Loyalty and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a somewhat old fic that I had written and finally decided to convert it to a reader perspective. It’s non gender specific this time so everyone can indulge in it. I wasn’t sure if I was going to upload it or not because I feel it‘s not my best work and was written in one night, but I figured why not? Iggy deserves the love and I’ve been obsessed with the man for years now. xD; What I wouldn’t give to have him in my life. *sigh*
> 
> I just hope you enjoy it. ;3
> 
> **== DO NOT REUPLOAD MY WORK ANYWHERE! ==  
> **  
>  **============ THANK YOU! ============**  
> 

Never one to enjoy failure, you found yourself brooding over the very important task you had been entrusted with. The Emperor wanted prince Noctis _dead_ before he could ever become a threat in any way. Before he could become a nuisance in his grand scheme to dominate all the lands of Eos.

He let you chose how you wished to handle it, becoming a wolf among a pack of stray dogs who were none the wiser. They thought you a hunter, as you had led them to believe, and that was working well in your favor, but you still hadn’t found yourself in an opportune moment to strike. It never felt like the _right time_ , and the more time went on, the more the prince was starting to become the very thorn in the empire’s side that he was not supposed to be.

They would blame you. Hell, _you_ blamed you. You had tried time and again to attempt to catch the prince alone, but he was always under the ever watchful eye of his advisor, Ignis Scientia. He was a man you knew better than to underestimate after taking the time to gather intel by getting to know them, and that itself was the problem. The more time you spent with them, the less inclined you were to kill any of them, except maybe Gladio. Sometimes he just said things that made you want to stab him in the face with your sword. Even Noctis agreed on that front, which you found amusing.

The fact that you all were becoming _‘friends’_ was deeply troubling, and your irritation with this predicament was starting to boil over. You were afraid it would begin to show on the surface. That they would start to suspect you and you’d lose your advantage.

Sighing quietly in frustration, you got up and walked away from the camp fire, waving off Ignis when he tried to stop you. You told him you just needed to take a quick walk to burn off some excess energy and jogged out into the darkness. In truth you just wanted to be far away from them to get your head together and do what need be done. The royal advisor didn’t seem to be one to take no for an answer however.

Ignis followed after you out into the woods, reaching out to grab your arm only to have you yank it away from him. He looked taken aback by your actions, but then his expression narrowed into something you only ever saw when he was focused in combat. He rushed toward you in an instant.

A part of you expected it, while another part of you was genuinely surprised even though you had noticed he’d had his eyes on you more frequently as of late. You honestly couldn’t tell if it was because of interest, or if he was waiting for you to slip up and do something he didn’t like, but now you were finally going to get an answer. He grabbed your wrist and twisted your arm behind your back, pulling you against him with his dagger pressed firmly at your throat.

“I never took you for the aggressive type, Iggy. Do you really hate being disobeyed that much?” Your tone was light and playful, feigning innocence about his reasons for suddenly attacking you. You even made sure to keep your body relaxed in his hold, showing absolutely no signs of resistance. He would never hurt someone without a damn good reason.

Ignis tilts your head back further against him with his fist, the sharp edge of his dagger just barely biting into your skin. It wasn’t nearly enough to break it, but the threat was there. “I know you are not what you seem to be,” he said calmly. “If I had to guess, I would say your reasons for joining us involve ill will towards Noctis. Perhaps an agent of the empire?”

Oh, he was _good_. Better then he seemed to realize because he was deadly accurate with that guess, same as he was with his daggers. You could continue to feign innocence. Pretend you were interested in the prince in _other ways_ , but you didn’t want to even lie to yourself about that. Noctis wasn’t the man you personally wanted. ”If you _knew_ then why have you let me get this close to him, hmm? I thought you swore to protect your precious little prince.”

Ignis gripped your wrist tighter, leaning near your ear to whisper his words to you. “I have you _now_ , do I not? And I believe the saying goes ‘keep your friends close, and your enemies closer’.” His confidence and equally playful demeanor was really starting to irk you. You were tired of the teasing, witty mind games he played with you every chance he got. It has gotten to the point where you couldn’t tell if he wanted you the way you did him, or if he was just toying with you.

You laugh scornfully at the absurd question. “Oh Iggy, if you think _that_ ,” you teased, sliding your free hand up his leg to distract him, “you’re more foolish than I thought.” Gripping his loins firmly, you relish in the way he gasps, body jumping at the unexpected boldness of your tactics. He was shocked enough to loosen his grip on your wrist, and you wasted no time in exploiting his weakness.

Throwing him to the ground and drawing your blade, you quickly straddle his body before he can recover, placing all your weight into the hand on his chest, the edge of your dagger pressed against his throat in warning. He doesn’t try to move much, seeming to have decided on watching you rather than fighting back. It unnerved you, given how sharp the man’s mind had proven to be.

You wonder what’s going through his head as you watch him in return. Those beautiful eyes glowing in the moonlight, luring you into their depths. He smiled wryly at the situation he now found himself in, and you hated him for it. Those damned eyes; every time he fucking smiled or laughed around you, forever distracting you from the mission you had set out to accomplish. You wanted to cut them from his face just to avoid suffering it any further. 

“You find something _amusing_ , Mr. Scientia?” You damn near snarl the words at him, glaring to show your displeasure with his attitude. He should be _afraid_ , but you don’t see a single hint of fear in his expression. Seems the only time he ever showed you fear was when it involved Noctis being in danger. Honestly that pissed you off a little.

Chuckling beneath you, his eyes trace your form carefully, body shifting ever so slightly as if he were making himself comfortable instead of trying to break free. “I must confess I find myself at a loss for what to do with you, seeing as you’ve chosen to surprise me yet again.” His gaze locks back on you and you’re breathless in that moment, the smile he wore curving higher into a smirk when his hands test the waters of your patience, gliding smoothly up your legs, his fingers pressing gently into your thighs when they reach their destination. “It seems you have been hiding far more from me than I expected.”

You wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but somewhere inside you, you already knew. Shivering at his touch, thumbs rubbing torturously slow at the most sensitive areas of your inner thighs. He was playing with you, getting you back for the cheap maneuver you pulled with him moments ago just to get him in this position. The worst part was, it was working.

_Damn him to hell! Why-?!_

Pressing your blade harder against his throat, wanting to make Ignis hurt for what he was doing to you inside, you lean in closer to his face, about to actually threaten him this time, but a shift in the air around you freezes you in place. You know he feels it too, the mischievous expression he once held dropping in an instant. Both of you look away from each other in the same direction, seeing the miasma pool out from the ground not far from where you are.

“More fucking distractions!” Shouting the words as you jump off him, you try to ignore Ignis’ laughter at your frustration, half tempted to throw your dagger straight into his crotch for being the initial cause. You sheath the blade and draw your sword, the daemons forming from the mist in front of you. _Goblins_ , the most annoying little shits you’ve ever encountered.

You didn’t even need to look to know that Ignis was right behind you, preparing himself for battle as well. The telltale sound of his daggers summoned within his grasp, followed by flames that danced outward from their edges. You smiled to yourself knowing that this man would never stab you in the back, or run away and abandon you in the face of danger. Too much of a gentleman to even consider such a thing. Too _predictable_.

Breaking off from him to separate the little hellions, you drew the attention of half their pack while Ignis dealt with the others. It wasn’t an easy fight by any means. For every goblin your sword struck down, it seemed another two would spawn in their place. It was absolutely annoying, but it also gave you ample time to watch the graceful steps of the man who’d managed to seduce you all this time without even trying. The flames of his blades dancing in the darkness as he felled one opponent after the next.

It was a long and arduous fight, but eventually the creatures had stopped spawning and it seemed nothing else would be rearing it’s ugly head for the time being. You turn to find Ignis standing a ways from you, still clutching his daggers as the flames around them die out. He’s watching you again and you can see the way his hands flex around them like he’s trying to make a decision. He knows the truth now after all, there’s no turning back from it.

You’re about to call out to him, but his next actions clench your jaw shut. He withdrew his blades, sending them back to the astral plane where they reside inside the armiger. You were seething at the sight of him walking away back toward the haven, apparently content to ignore your existence now. He didn’t see you as a threat.

Without thinking you ran toward him, launching your sword into the tree he was about to walk by. He stopped dead as the blade flew past his face, embedding itself into the bark. His eyes were wide in shock as he turned to you, left with no time to react when you gripped his shirt and slammed him against the tree. The sword was right there next to his head, but he paid it no mind because the fury burning in your eyes was all he could see now.

You opened your mouth to speak, but no words would come in the hazy rage and desperation that filled your thoughts. A frustrated cry came out instead, pulling him down to you in a rush until his lips crashed against yours. The startled sound trapped in his throat made you smirk against him. You wanted to hear more, to _feel_ more, forcing your tongue past his lips to taste him.

It seemed he was just as lost to his urges as you were, finally allowing himself to respond to the very person he shouldn’t. You were on opposing sides of this war and yet…all the time you’d spent together had been so peaceful, so… _domestic_ in nature. If you had to define it in one simple word, it felt like _family_. A kind of family you’d never known. Even if they were totally oblivious to who you really were at the time.

In that time though, the one thing you couldn’t shake your focus from was _Ignis_. Everything about the man had captivated you, causing you to drift farther away from your goal. You were supposed to _kill_ the young prince for the good of the empire. To end the war once and for all. And yet here you were, in the arms of a man you’d come to hate as much as you love. It was his fault you were failing in your duties. The conflicting emotions of loyalty and love struggling for dominance over one another in your heart and soul.

Ignis switched your positions, shoving you against the tree and grinding his groin hard against yours. Arousal spread through your body like the very fires of his namesake. His heat all encompassing, consuming you whole in his embrace. The desperate moans that spilled from his lips low enough for only you to hear sent chills down your spine, his hands tugging at your belt to remove the cloth in his way. You could tell he was losing his patience as you did the same to him, eager to see what he’s been hiding down there all this time. If the prominent bulge was anything to go by, you were certainly in for a treat.

When your pants and underwear hit the ground, you waste no time stepping out of them. You couldn’t wait anymore, you needed him _in you_ before you lost your damn mind. Especially after you had witnessed his length spring forth from the confines of his clothing. “ _Ignis_ ,” you whined for him impatiently, tugging at his shirt to get his attention. You felt his breathing stop the moment his eyes met yours, pulling him closer until your forehead rested against his. “I _need you_. _Now_.”

Without hesitation, he lifted your legs up around his waist, leaning you back against the tree and burying himself deep inside you in one thrust. His lips latched onto yours, muffling the loud cries that you couldn’t contain. While normally you would love to take your time with something like this, neither of you had the patience for it right now. That didn’t seem to stop Ignis from being true to his nature though as he waited long enough for you to adjust, indulging in marking the flesh upon your neck and shoulders.

You moved your hips impatiently, threading your fingers in his hair and gripping it tightly to grab his attention again. He pulled away from your neck to look at you and you growled at him. “ _Ignis_ , if you don’t fuck me _right this minute_ , I swear to the astrals I will relieve you of your balls before I kill you.”

Even lost in his desire, he still found it in himself to laugh at your crude behavior. “Love, if I was afraid of you taking my life, I would not have walked away as I did.” He placed a soft kiss on your lips, readjusting his hold on you. “However, baring witness to how much my touch affects you, I cannot find it in myself to hold back any longer either.”

As soon as his words ceased, his hips slammed against yours at a brutal pace, fulfilling the wish you’d held in for so long. You cried out into the night, chanting his name like a spell that would give you release. The filth that spilled from his mouth was unbelievable. Words of adoration, degradation, and lewd fantasies whispered in your ear by the devilish beast he had become amidst the throes of passion. It made you wonder how the hell he’d managed to contain himself for so long.

It wasn’t long before his words and ministrations sent you over the edge, his own orgasm following directly behind. He held you there against the tree, catching his breath and kissing your neck gently. Tears began slipping down your cheeks because you didn’t know what to make of how kind he was being to you despite the fact that he knew what you were. You were a threat to his prince--his king…so why did he still desire you?

“Are you all right?” His voice was still rough from sex, but soft enough that it made your heart clench tighter. He kissed away your tears and slowly lowered your legs back down to the ground, holding you against him so you wouldn’t fall. Ignis brushed his fingers through your hair, trying his best to sooth your distress.

You felt as if your heart would break from his affection. “Why aren’t you trying to kill me? Why are you being so kind to me?” Your voice was trembling as badly as your body. Wrapping your arms around him tighter, you pray that doing so would be enough to make it stop. You had always hated feeling weak. “I’m your _enemy_. We shouldn’t be doing this…We should be-”

“I do not believe that for a moment.” He cut you off with conviction, holding you tighter against him. “For as long as I have had the pleasure of knowing you, there is not a fiber within me that believes you would take Noctis’ or my life, regardless of the circumstances.” He lets go of you just enough to look you in the eyes, fresh tears falling down your face. All he can see is the beautiful person that you are, not the nation you were born from. “You are not my enemy, you are my _friend_ , maybe even something more now,” he says with a loving smile. “Nothing you say would make me believe any different.”

Without any more words to refute him, you stood there crying in his arms for what felt like an eternity. His warmth slowly washing away all your worries, fears, and indecision. You can’t deny it anymore. You truly do _love_ him. Love him more than you love your country. It wasn’t like you were loyal to Niflheim. The one and only person you didn’t want to disappoint was _Loqi_. Despite his arrogant disposition, he had been a loving brother who prided himself on loyalty. You only hoped that he could forgive you for falling in love with someone he would deem the enemy simply for not being a citizen or soldier under the empire’s rule.

Ignis pulled you from your thoughts, letting go of you and gathering up your clothes to help you re-dress. He pulled your sword from the tree and placed it back inside it’s sheath, handing it to you with all the faith in the world that you would never use it against him. The smile on his face making your heart ache even more. “Love, let us return to camp before the others send out a search party for us.”

You couldn’t help chuckling at his words. They certainly would come looking for you if you went missing for too long without a word. Especially since the night is the most dangerous time of day no matter where you reside. They were good people that way. People you never wanted to remove from this world if you could help it.

Placing your hand in his, you let him lead you back to the haven where the others were hopefully still asleep. A small smile forming on your lips as Ignis pulled you a little bit closer to him, walking side by side like a real couple.

“Thank you, Ignis,” you whispered softly.

He turned to look at you as the camp came closer into view. “Whatever for, my dear?”

“For being you…and for placing your trust in me.” The sincerity in your voice made him stop in his tracks, effectively stopping you in turn.

His hand left yours to pull you against him, grasping your chin with his nimble fingers to make you face him. Lips seeking yours once again to share his love with you. “I have _always_ trusted you to make the right decision. I only hope that you can forgive me for testing you earlier this evening. I was starting to become…paranoid, given all that has occurred as of late.”

Kissing him back, you let your lips linger close to his, staring deep into those alluring eyes that have held you captive since the day you met him. “All is forgiven.”

**Author's Note:**

> As implied, this story is actually much larger than just this fic (because I fail at writing JUST a short lol). I have the confrontation with Loqi and everything stuck in my head, but I never wrote those parts out because I wanted to try to keep it short. I might decide to write the rest one day, depending on how things go. I have a few others I had written for FFXV, though I am still deciding whether or not I wish to upload them.


End file.
